A Zutara Story
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: - Hi my name is Katara Underworld, and my life is well, honestly a living drama story, ever since I lost my mother at 11, my life hasn't Full Summary inside Major Zutara/ Minor Jetara
1. Chapter 1 The Move

**AN/ Hey I've been having this stuck in my head now for awhile, and since I'm almost done with Loving the Music, and I can't think of anymore ideas right now for Wizards Vampires and Werewolves I thought I would write this I hope you like.**

**I have Dyslexia so if my spelling and grammar is a little crappy now you know why.**

**Disclaimer I do not on Avatar The Last Airbender because if I did Zutara would have been.**

**Summary- Hi my name is Katara Underworld, and my life is well, honestly a living drama story, ever since I lost my mother at 11, my life hasn't been well all that good, and now that I'm moving away from New Your City an to Forks Washington to live with my older brother Sokka, life has just been getting a lot less dramatic, and a whole lot more stranger, I'm started to wonder if this was a good Idea, but every time I think of leavening he shows up… Major Zutara/ Miner Jetara**

**Rated T**

**Toph is not blind in this story, oh Katara may seem A little bitchy, but it because she supposed to have that New Yorker Attitude in this story to tell you the truth, also the characters will be a bit ooc sorry is, oh one more thing all the guys do not like Katara in this story Just Zuko and Jet some will have small crushes on her, but other than tht no, and No this is not Like a Twilight thing just cuz they are in Forks its just a story I made up.**

**A Zutara Story.**

**Chapter one: The Move**

* * *

><p>Katara POV<p>

"Do you have everything packed sweetie?" My father Hakoda asked me as I was putting the last bag of my stuff into the bed of his truck.

Today I'm moving from the place I was born and raised, New York City, to Forks Washington to live with my older brother.

You see my dad's job is making him move to another area other than New York, and the area he is moving to is all the way in Alaska.

Me only being a sophomore in high school, and only sixteen, the law will not let me live by myself, even though I am more than able to, so instead I am moving to the small city named Forks in Washington, with my twenty year old brother Sokka.

"Yeah dad I have everything." I said to my father as I got into his truck.

"You know you can come live with me," My father said, he doesn't really want me to move in with my brother.

After Sokka runaway last year my dad hasn't had anything to do with him., but my brother and my father are just too much alike to see eye to eye so as soon as Sokka was old enough and saved up enough money, he packed up his stuff, bought an airline ticket to Forks and never looked back.

Sokka has been trying for a while now to get me to come and visit him so when I called him up and said I needed a place to stay, he was more than excited to allowed me to come an live with him.

"Dad I want to live with Sokka, I don't really want to freeze my butt off in Alaska."

"But it's going to be cold and raining all the time in Forks." My father said trying to talk me out of going.

"I like the rain dad, beside Sokka already paid for my ticket and already cleared a room in his house for me." I said trying to get my dad to talk about something other than the move.

"Really he has a house, how did he get it is it safe?"

My father and my brother are very over protective as you can see my father is freaking out right now just about my brother having a house.

"Him and his roommates Jet Black, and Zuko Agni shares it." I told him.

"How many bedrooms are in the house?"

"It's a five bedroom, four bathrooms, one kitchen, a dining room, and living room, and a huge backyard." I said to my father as he pulled up to the airport.

"Sokka is going to be waiting for you when you get there right?" My dad asked as he helped me get my things.

"Yes dad."

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too dad." I said hugging my father, as he helped me put my things on the plane.

I sat down in my seat and watched as my father exited the plane, I waved goodbye, and ready myself for the long trip ahead.

* * *

><p>When I got to Forks airport, it was 9:00 pm, <em>"Longer flight then I had expected." <em>I said to myself, I began to get my stuff off the plane, and I manger to do so, until I was attacked into a huge bear-hug by Sokka as he greeted me off my plane. "Katara I've missed you so much, I'm so happy you can live with me." My brother shouted as he squeezed me so tight that I was turning blue.

"Sokka you're going to kill your sister let go of her." A male's voice said.

Sokka released me, and began to pick up my stuff, and put it into the bed of his truck. "Katara this is Jet Black my roommate." my brother said pointing to the cute brown shaggy headed boy, in a black V-neck, a pair of faded old blue jeans, vans and, a white hoddie. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said back, "Sokka I thought you had two roommates?" I asked.

"I do the other is in the truck." He said opening the door, and brings the boy out.

"Katara this is Zuko Agni, he's the youngest between me and Jet." Sokka said.

"If he's so young how come he's taller than you?"

Sokka looked at me he hates being called short I think because when we were kids I was always taller than him till he started having growth pains and shot up like a rocket, now I'm not even half as tall as him.

"Last time I checked Zuko was your age, so I think he's the youngest."

"Alright chill Sokka I was only kidding." I said to my older brother as I looked at Zuko.

Zuko had black shaggy hair that hanged into the right part of his eye, he is very cute, he has on an black v-neck, with black jeans, black and red vans, and a black leather jacket but the thing that made me want to know more about him was the scar on the right side of his face.

Zuko was leaning against Sokka rusty old pickup truck with his hands in his pocket. "What's up." He said in a husky voice, that I about melted from the sound of it, he was just so hot, I couldn't believe he was my age.

"Not much, just moving." I said.

"Why would you want to move in with your brother anyways?" He asked me in that husky voice.

"I missed him I guess." I said walking over to the truck to get in.

Zuko helped me up and then got in beside me in the back, Jet and Sokka were sitting in the front.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to Sokka house it was 9:55, and I was tired, Zuko helped me get all my things out of the car, he even showed me around the house, I was taking really well to Zuko, he was funny, sweet, and really cute I didn't see anything wrong with him.<p>

"Here you are this is your room." Zuko told me.

"How do you know this is mine?" I asked him.

"Because this was the game room and when you called Sokka made us move all of the game systems down stairs, to the living room, he even went out and bought you a king size bed." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take yalls game room." I said feeling a little bad "It's cool, I think we're going to end up putting all the game systems in Suki room, while she gone for the Summer." Zuko told me.

"Who's Suki?" I asked as he help me move my stuff into my room.

"Suki is Sokka girlfriend, she moved in about a month ago, she's pretty cool, when her and Sokka are not fucking all the time."

"Thanks I wanted that image in my head." I said as I sat on the bed.

"If it'd Summer why is it so cold here?" I asked him.

"It's always cold here, it's warm sometime but not all the time." He said.

I looked at his eyes they were breath taking, a beautiful Topaz, I was forming a crush on a boy I had just met this should be inserting, but I can't help it, I mean come on he's so cute, and he has this whole bad boy attitude going on.

"Well I think we're going to get Stuff for your room tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning." He said walking out of my new bedroom.

I laid back on my bed and began to think to myself, "You know I just might like it here." I said closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An What did you guys think.<strong>

**Review please**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter Two Shopping

**An Hey People Here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer I do not on Avatar The Last Airbender because if I did Zutara would have been.**

**Summary- Hi my name is Katara Underworld, and my life is well, honestly a living drama story, ever since I lost my mother at 11, my life hasn't been well all that good, and now that I'm moving away from New Your City an to Forks Washington to live with my older brother Sokka, life has just been getting a lot less dramatic, and a whole lot more stranger, I'm started to wonder if this was a good Idea, but every time I think of leavening he shows up… Major Zutara/ Miner Jetara**

"_Thanks I wanted that image in my head." I said as I sat on the bed._

"_If it'd Summer why is it so cold here?" I asked him._

"_It's always cold here, it's warm sometime but not all the time." He said._

_I looked at his eyes they were breath taking, a beautiful Topaz, I was forming a crush on a boy I had just met this should be inserting, but I can't help it, I mean come on he's so cute, and he has this whole bad boy attitude going on._

"_Well I think we're going to get Stuff for your room tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning." He said walking out of my new bedroom._

_I laid back on my bed and began to think to myself, "You know I just might like it here." I said closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. _

**A Zutara Story.**

**Chapter Two Shopping**

* * *

><p>I woke up from my Brother shaking me. "Katara get up." I flutter my eyes open, and looked at his tan face.<p>

I sat up in my bed. "Sokka why are you in my room, at 12:00 in the morning?"

"It's 4:45 am, to tell the truth." He told me.

"Why?" I whined trying to roll back over an go to sleep.

"Because were going shopping to get stuff for your room, you know so you can put up you clothes, and other stuff, now get dress, Jet and Zuko are already in the truck." He told me.

"Zuko." I said a little bit too happy.

"Yeah and Jet." Sokka added.

"Right well, go to the truck, I'll be down it a little while." I said Jumping out of bed, and watched Sokka leave.

I ran to one of my bags, and grabbed out my favorite baby blue tee, and put that on, with a pair of skinny jeans, and my black converse, I grabbed my cell, and headed out my door and down the stairs, to see Sokka waiting for me down stairs.

Sokka and I walked out the door, he helped me into the back were Zuko was, he then got into the truck were, Jet sat in the driver seat.

We started off down the road, and I leaned back into the seat trying to get conformable. "Zuko." I said.

He looked at me. "Yeah."

"Why are we leaving so early in the morning?" I asked.

"Because it's such a long drive." He said with a small smile on his face.

Me and Zuko held on a conversation for thirty minutes until I yawn.

Zuko looked at me and then at Sokka, he acted like he was yawning and placed his arm around me, I looked at him, and blushed, but I didn't really care I was tired, all I remember is laying my head on his chest snuggling up close to him, and waking up to screaming, I laid there on his chest with my eyes closed, I could hear Sokka screaming.

"Zuko what the hell do you think you're doing with my baby sister!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka you're going to wake her up." Zuko whisper.

"I outta kick your ass right now for even touching her." Sokka yelled.

"I'm just holding her Sokka as she sleeps, and if I remember right, I walked in on you an my sister making out before." Zuko whisper.

I opened my eyes. "Sokka shut up I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled at him.

"Katara you are not going to like Zuko, now get off his chest right now!" Sokka yelled at me in a voice I've never heard from him before.

"I can like whoever I wanna like; you don't have any control over me!" I yelled back at him. As if he has the right to tell me who I can and cannot like.

"So you like him?" Sokka asked.

My eyes widen, and I could feel Zuko gaze on me as he moved a finger on my arm and gently stroked it. "_Lie, Katara lie, Sokka will flip if you tell him, and Zuko won't talk to you lie._" I thought to myself. "No I don't like him I just met him." I said, looking at Sokka and then at Zuko, to see a sad look in his eyes, as his finger stopped moving on my arm.

"Zuko do you like my sister?" Sokka asked, my gaze was locked on Zuko when Sokka asked him this.

Zuko was quite for a while, before answering my brother. "N-no, I don't like your sister." Zuko said, I felt my heart sink, and my eyes hit the floorboard, when he said this, I wanted to cry but I didn't.

"Oh so now my baby sister not good enough for you." Sokka said enraged. "So you have your arm around her and your holding her as she sleeps on your chest, but you don't like her!" Sokka yelled.

"No that's not what I meant, your sister is hot." Zuko said, his eyes widen.

I blushed, and smiled to myself, he thinks I'm hot.

"You think she hot!" Sokka yelled.

"No, I mean, urgh… I don't.. no I mean she very pretty, no I am…" Zuko stammer trying to find a way to get out of trouble with my brother.

"So what is it." Sokka pestered the poor boy.

I had enough of this I took my head off of Zuko chest, and sat up, and looked my brother in the eyes, with a death glare, Sokka looked at me and his eyes widen, he could see I was pissed off, and I had just about enough.

"Sokka Criss Underworld, if you don't leave Zuko alone, I'm gonna smack the shit out of you, stop pestering him, and leave him alone, and stop asking all of these stupid ass questions!" I yelled, my voice enraged.

Zuko looked at me, a smirk on his face. "Katara I um.." Sokka began, but I cut him If.

"It don't matter if I like Zuko, which I'm not saying I do, or if he likes me, you can't tell me who I can and cannot like I am sixteen years old, I can date whoever the fuck I want, and if I want to date Zuko, then I'll date him, if I wanna date Jet, I'll date him, you have no say in my love life so stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I lean back in the truck, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Katara!" Sokka said shocked.

"Dude your sister right." Jet spoke up from driving.

"What!" Sokka shouted.

"Well, I mean come on she is sixteen, she not a baby, and she can date who she want's so there no point in telling her what she can and cannot do."

"Thank you Jet." I said.

Sokka mumble something, and leaned back in his seat.

I looked at Zuko, who was Staring at me. "What." I whisper to him.

"Huh?" Zuko whisper back.

"What are you looking at." I whisper to him.

"Oh um, nothing why do you ask."

The rest of the drive was quite until Jet turned on the radio, Black Veils Brides came blasting out of the radio there song Fallen Angels, I started singing along to the song, and I got, looks from, Zuko and Sokka.

"What." I said.

"Katara when did you start listen to BVB?" My brother asked me.

"Since my ex got me hooked on them, two years ago." I said to him.

"Katara I don't want you listening to them." Sokka said.

"You're listening to it." I said.

"No Jet and Zuko are."

"What but you have it playing right now." I said.

"Katara we have a rule in my Truck, whoever driving controls the radio." Sokka said.

"Come on Sokka BVB is an awesome band." Zuko said.

"Listen just cause you don't like Andy Six, don't mean anything." I said to my brother.

Sokka rolled his eyes and quit talking.

Zuko looked at me. "What do you think is there best song?" He asked me.

"Knives and Pens." I replied back to him.

"Me to." Zuko said.

"Yall are both wrong, Perfect Weapon is the best song." Jet said.

"No Knives and Pens." Me and Zuko said.

* * *

><p>When we got to the store, we all hopped out of the truck, me, Zuko, and Jet all continued talking about Black Veils Brides, as Sokka trailed behind us mumbling about something.<p>

Zuko looked at me and smiled, even though I've only know him for a day I could tell his smiles are special that he doesn't smile a lot.

"Zuko." I said.

"Yeah." he said looking me in the eyes.

"You should smile more."

He looked at me. "What."

"You have a wonderful smile; I think you should smile more." I said again.

He smiled at me. "Like this?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes." I said smiling back at him.

"Welcome, can I help you find anything today." the man at the door greeted us as we walked in.

"No, were good." Zuko said.

"Zuko, yes I could use some help."

The guy looked me up and down. "I wouldn't mind helping you at all, with anything." The guy said hitting on me.

I heard Sokka let out a low growl of protection from behind me warning the guy to back off.

The guy didn't take the warning so well. "So what do you need help with." the man asked.

"You know on second though, I don't need any help." I said a little disgusted with the guy.

"Come on baby, I can help you with all sorts of things."

"She said she doesn't need any help can't you take a hint." Zuko said stepping in front of me and the guy, that was hitting on me, or trying to hit on me.

"What are you her boyfriend?" The guy asked.

"Does it matter?" Zuko spat.

"Yeah it does."

"Well no I'm not her boyfriend." he said.

"Is her boyfriend here."

"Yeah he is," Jet said taking over the conversation.

I saw Zuko look at Jet and nodded his head, and let him do his thing.

"Who?" The guys asked, trying to check me out again.

"Me." Jet said with a strong voice.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Zuko who mouthed. "Just play along." I nodded my head, and walked closer to Jet, who in return rapped and arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body, I thought I heard Zuko growled, but then again it could have been Sokka.

"Prove it." The man said.

Jet looked at Sokka, and then at Zuko, I couldn't tell but I think I saw something in Zuko eye, when my brother nodded yes.

Jet licked his lips, and cupped my face with his hands pulling me into a kiss, my eyes widen at the touch of his lips, and I didn't know what to do, so I kissed back seeing no harm in it, I felt Jet trying to push his tongue in my mouth but I would open it, he kept on moving his tongue on my lips but still I would open, until he bit down on my lip, causing me to gap my mouth a little, just enough for Jet, to shove his tongue in, and explore my mouth.

"Okay that's enough." I heard Sokka and Zuko say, together.

But Jet kept going, I tried to pull away, but Jet had a tight grip on my waist pressing me close to his body, I was finally pulled away from Jets lips, by a warm hand, Zuko hand was now holding mine as he pulled me away from, Jet I was breathing fast, as I mouthed "Thanks." to Zuko.

Zuko nodded.

"Need any more proof." Jet asked the guy.

The guy shook his head no and walked away.

"What the hell was that!" Sokka shouted.

"Sorry man, your sister is a good kisser." Jet said with a smug look on his face.

I heard I low growl come from Zuko throat, as he tighten his hand, which was still holding mine, I blushed when I saw this.

"Zuko I need to talk to Jet do you mind taking Katara, to go get what she needs." Sokka asked him.

Zuko started pulling me away from Jet, and Sokka, all I could hear was Sokka yelling she is sixteen.

Zuko was still holding my hand, "Zuko you can let go you know." I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Of my hand now."

He blushed, when he saw his fingers were entwined with mine. "Sorry, I didn't even noticed I was still holding it." He said quickly.

"Didn't you feel it?" I asked him.

"No your fingers fit perfectly in my hand." He said.

I blushed.

He smirked at me.

"_Oh no he saw me blush." _I said to myself.

"Cute I can make you blush." He said a little too happy about that.

I looked at him. "That makes you a little too happy." I said, as I looked at the dressers.

"What." Zuko said his voice becoming high.

I was the one smirking this time.

"Haha very funny." He said playfully pushing my arm.

I smiled at him. "I liked that one I said, pointing to the blue dresser.

"Nice." Zuko said, and got someone to load it on the truck.

"So um.. Tara." Zuko said.

"Tara?" I questioned.

"Sorry I thought I'd give you a nickname, you see my friend Toph is always nicknaming people, and I sort of caught onto it." He told me.

"It's cool, what does she call you?" I asked.

"Sparky." He said blushing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a fiery temper." He answered.

"Anyways what were you going to ask?"

"Did you like kissing Jet?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck, he was so cute when he blushed.

"He was okay, I guess." I said.

I heard Zuko mumble something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

* * *

><p>When we got back to Sokka house it was noon, Sokka and Jet weren't speaking to one another, as they helped, move the dresser, the desk, and the huge mirror. Up the stairs to my room, as me and Zuko carried a rug, and a lamp, up the stairs.<p>

When we got everything in the room where I wanted it, Sokka, and Jet left, but Zuko stayed behind, to help me unpack all my stuff.

"He smiled as he put my dark blue laptop on my desk, and plugged the charger into the wall and hooking it to the laptop, so it could charge; I placed the new, red, and black lamp. on the nightstand and turned it on, I placed all of my clothing into the drawer of the dresser I wanted them in, and made my bed, with blankets that were packed in my bags, and place a cute purple stuffed penguin on the huge king size bed.

Zuko walked over and sat on the bed picking up the penguin and looking at it,

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, as he watched me, put, a stuffed White Tiger, I got at the zoo, on the bed.

"My boyfriend." I answer as I sat on the bed beside him.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well, I did, we broke up a month ago." I said.

"Is this the same one that got you hooked on Black Veils Brides?" He asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Oh, so um, you wanna play a game?" Zuko asked.

"Sure what?" I asked.

"Truth. Or. Dare." He said pausing in between words.

* * *

><p><strong>An what did you guys think<strong>

**Hoped you liked it.**

**I prob won't update in awhile**

**I'm going to Church Camp, with my youth.**

**And when I get back, on a Thursday, me and the fam, are going to Galveston, and when I get back from there I pack up, and head for the Mission Trip, with my Church to South Dakota, and once we get back then I think I pack up again and head to Dallas to see me Grandparents house after that.**

**Well review please. **


	3. Chapter 3 Truth Or Dare

**An hey I'm home and here is chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I do not on Avatar The Last Airbender because if I did Zutara would have been.**

**Summary- Hi my name is Katara Underworld, and my life is well, honestly a living drama story, ever since I lost my mother at 11, my life hasn't been well all that good, and now that I'm moving away from New Your City an to Forks Washington to live with my older brother Sokka, life has just been getting a lot less dramatic, and a whole lot more stranger, I'm started to wonder if this was a good Idea, but every time I think of leavening he shows up… Major Zutara/ Miner Jetara**

"_My boyfriend." I answer as I sat on the bed beside him._

"_You have a boyfriend?" He asked._

"_Well, I did, we broke up a month ago." I said._

"_Is this the same one that got you hooked on Black Veils Brides?" He asked me._

"_No." I replied._

"_Oh, so um, you wanna play a game?" Zuko asked._

"_Sure what?" I asked._

"_Truth. Or. Dare." He said pausing in between words._

**A Zutara Story.**

**Chapter 3 Truth Or Dare**

* * *

><p>I looked at Zuko, my eyes locked on his as he said those words.<p>

"So you wanna play?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said seeing no harm in a little game.

"Okay do you wanna start, or should I?" he asked.

"You." I said smiling.

"Okay truth or dare.

"Truth." I replied.

Zuko chuckled. "Do you think Jet is a good kisser?" Zuko asked me.

"To be honest, he was okay, I wouldn't call him the greatest kisser in the world," I told him. "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He said.

"I don't think I should ask this question." I told him.

"Go on Katara it can't hurt." he told me.

"Okay, how did you get your scar?" I asked him.

"Oh um." Zuko started.

"You don't have to tell me." I told him.

"Thanks, Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"Do you like anyone, if so who?" He asked me.

"Don't laugh." I said.

"All right I won't Laugh." He said.

"You." I told him.

I thought I saw him smile, but I could have been wrong. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He said.

I smiled, I dare you to kiss," I paused, as I watched him smile and lick his lips. "my brother." His smile went away.

"No way." He said.

"Then you're scared." I taunted him.

I'm not scared of anything." He said prideful.

"Then do it."

He thought for a minute, only if you pick dare next." He said.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

><p>Zuko grabbed my arm, and pulled me down stairs with him, and walked over to my brother, who was sitting on the couch alone watching TV, a sandwich in one hand, a beer in the other.<p>

"_I still don't know how he can buy beers when he only twenty." _I thought to myself.

Sokka looked up at us, Zuko leaned over to Sokka whisper something in his ear, which made Sokka node his head, Zuko then gave Sokka a swift peck on the lips and pulled away as fast as he placed the peck on his lips and began to spit, as well did Sokka.

"Next time leave me out of you bets with Jet." Sokka yelled taking a swig of his beer. "I don't care how much he's paying you." My brother spat once more, and took another swig of the beer in his hand."

Me and Zuko then walked back up the stairs as I was laughing as hard as I could, clutching my stomach as I sat down on my bed.

I heard Zuko grumble something but couldn't make out what it was. "Truth or Dare Katara?" Zuko asked me annoyed that I was still laughing.

I stopped laughing the best I could. "Dare." I said as little giggles escaped my throat.

He had a smug look on his face. "I dare you to, no, I dare you to kiss me." He said.

I stopped giggling "What?" I asked a little shocked.

"I dare you to kiss me." He told me again.

"Um…" I began.

He cut me off. "A dare is a dare." He told me.

"Let's play something else." I said.

"No, no," He began. "Wait, I thought you liked me?" He asked me.

"I do." I said back.

"You just don't want to kiss me."

"Well I just kind of met you."

"It's just a game the kiss isn't going to mean anything." He said.

"I know, but.." I began.

It places a finger on my lip. "It won't hurt, Katara." He told me moving closer. "It's just one little kiss, in a fun little game." He whispers in a very seducing tone, which left me a little out of breath.

I looked at him trying to regain my thoughts as his lips were getting so close to mine, his hot breath on my face, I took in his scent, it smelt like cinnamon, he moved his face down closer to mine, I regain my thoughts and moved back some on my bed to where I was now in front of him instead of beside him, he sighed. "Katara come on, nothing going to happen it just a kiss." He whispers to me in that seductive tone again.

I looked over at my closed door, and back at the tall, hot boy sitting on my bed in front of me his beautiful topaz eyes staring into mine my blue ones, I closed my eye as he moved closer to my lips once again, this time I didn't back up, I moved my head just a little letting his lips touch mine, as he slowly and passionately began to move his lips against mine, my heart sped up and I climb onto his lap, letting him take control of the kiss, which began to heat up, as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his body as he possibly could, I wrapped my legs around his waist letting myself fall into the kiss, he slowly pushed me out of his lap and on my bed causing my legs to unwrap around his waist, he moved his lips onto my neck. "Ahh." I moaned, I thought I heard him chuckle as he began to nip at the skin on my neck were my hair would cover any marks he might leave, my legs rewrapped around him once more.

I felt him move his hands over my thighs, I gasped with thrill, a part of me wanted him to stop, the other part was telling me to let him continue and see where this could go, but I know where it would go, I would end up with no clothes on, even though I have never had sex, I sure have heard a lot about it though, also the way my friends back home would describe it sounded awesome, and all the talk about how amazing it was, and the way my guy friends would describe it sometime scared me they were way to rough with their girlfriends.

He moved his lips back on to mine, his hands still rubbing on my thighs as he slowly worked them down closer to my clothed womanhood he rubbed a finger over it, and I nearly lost it, "Ahh." I moaned in pleasures and my hips jerked, he broke the kiss looked at me a smug look on his face knowing that he was breaking me, he moved his lips back onto my lips, he began to try and pull off my top, I lost all train of thought and my breathing was fast an uneven as he was working it off of me, I caught my breath, and regain my thoughts. "Stop." I said.

He pulled his lips off my neck and looked at me. "What?" He asked his breathing as fast as mine but was steadied.

I shook my head no.

"Haven't you done this before?" He asked a little shock.

"No, why do you sound so shocked about that? I asked him.

"Well, I mean look at you what guy wouldn't want to fuck you." He said.

I looked at him with discuses. "I'm not a slut, just because I'm pretty does not make me a slut I take pride in my body, and don't throw myself at every guy I date just so they will stay with me, and I'm not even dating you why am I fucking making out with you?" I asked a little mad.

He lower his lips to my ears. "Because you know you want me." He whispers in my ear in a seducing way which sent shivers down my spine, he began to kiss my neck again.

I pushed him away. "Stop, am I some kind of slut to you." I yelled.

"No, no Katara, I just want to please you." He said with sorry eyes.

"Well I'm not a whore, and I'm not going to give you what you want." I said.

"Katara, it won't hurt for long." He said.

"Zuko fuck off." I said.

"Alright, alright." He said getting off of me.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I mean you weren't giving me any signal that you wanted me to stop, I wouldn't have tried to take off your top if you would have shown me you didn't want me to my uncle raised me with better manners then that, and to never take advantage of a women."

"Well It's alright, Zuko." I said. "But I think it would be best if you leave." I told him.

He nodded his head. "Alright see you around."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought since, I gave you Jetara Last chapter, I would give you some Zutara this Chapter, anyone want Toph, and Haru to come in yet?**

**I have planes to get Zuko and Katara together, and its all with the help of someone we all know of Hahahaha.**

**Review please**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Well Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4 A Pissed Off Zuko A Sad Katar

**AN/ Here is Chapter 4 hope you like it**

**Disclaimer I do not on Avatar The Last Airbender because if I did Zutara would have been.**

**Summary- Hi my name is Katara Underworld, and my life is well, honestly a living drama story, ever since I lost my mother at 11, my life hasn't been well all that good, and now that I'm moving away from New Your City an to Forks Washington to live with my older brother Sokka, life has just been getting a lot less dramatic, and a whole lot more stranger, I'm started to wonder if this was a good Idea, but every time I think of leavening he shows up… Major Zutara/ Miner Jetara**

"_Katara, it won't hurt for long." He said. _

"_Zuko fuck off." I said._

"_Alright, alright." He said getting off of me._

"_Thank you." I said._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I mean you weren't giving me any signal that you wanted me to stop, I wouldn't have tried to take off your top if you would have shown me you didn't want me to my uncle raised me with better manners then that, and to never take advantage of a women."_

"_Well It's alright, Zuko." I said. "But I think it would be best if you leave." I told him._

_He nodded his head. "Alright see you around."_

**A Zutara Story.**

**Chapter 4 A Pissed Off Zuko/ A Sad Katara/ A Huge Talk**

* * *

><p>When I walked down the stairs this morning, I saw Zuko sitting on the couch, with a short black hair girl, in a green tank top, a pair of skinny, and green converse, there was also a tall boy who looked about my age with brown hair, he was wearing a green v-neck, with a pair of faded blue jeans and black vans, I looked at the boy when I got close enough he had green eyes, along with the black hair girl. "Hi Katara." Zuko said when he saw me.<p>

"Hi." I said back not making eye contact .

He sighed. "Oh, This is Katara." Zuko said to his friends.

"Katara, this is Toph, and Haru." He told me pointing to the two teens on the couch.

"Hi." Haru said.

"Hi." I said back.

"So your Sokka sister?" He asked me.

"Yup." I replied back.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"I laughed so am I." I joked.

He laughed.

"Glad you're here." The girl named Toph said.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"Because Snoozle wouldn't stop talking about you." The black hair girl said to me.

"Snoozle?" I asked confused.

"It's your brother nickname." She said.

"Oh, Zuko said that you give people nickname." I said sweetly.

"Yuppers." She said.

"Please don't give me one."

"Too late." She said to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're really nice and seem really sweet, some I'm going to call you Sweetness." She said.

"Okay," I said not arguing with the small girl. "And I will call you shrimp." I said proudly.

She glared at me, and I saw Zuko stand up quickly stepping in front of me, and getting hit in the chest with a pillow, which would have been my face, if Zuko didn't step in the way, Zuko grunted from the pillow hitting him. "Wait that hurt?" I asked him.

"A little, she really strong for her size." He told me.

"But that was a pillow." I said confused.

"Just say thank you." He said.

"You saved me from a pillow." I said.

"Next time I'll let the pillow hit you." He said to me. "Toph you need to work on your temper." He said to the small girl.

"She don't need to call me Shrimp." She said pointing at me.

"You gave me a nickname, I just returned the favor." I said.

She smirked at me. "I like her Sparky, no wonder you do."

Zuko began to cough. "W-what." He studded.

"Oh come on Sparky, your eyes haven't left her since she walked in the room." She said.

Zuko blushed. "I don't like her I mean look at her what's there to like." Zuko said harshly, and turned around to look at me.

My eyes hit the floor, and I felt tears forming in the as I looked at everyone, and tried to push my way through Zuko before I began to cry, Zuko looked at me his eye became filled with sorrow, as he saw mine, I finally pushed through Him and made my way up the stairs, I could hear Toph voice. "Way to go Sparky."

"Shut up." was all I heard before I slammed my door, and began to cry.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, they were met with two beautiful topaz eyes, staring at me with a sadden look, I remember crying myself to sleep, as I made out who was staring at my, my soften blue eyes turned into a glare. "What the hell do you want?" I said my voice was just as harsh as his had been.<p>

He was quite for a minute before her begun to speak. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out the way I said it." He told me.

"Yeah well you said enough." I said not wanting to listen to what he had to say.

I mean why should I he knew I liked him and he said he didn't like me in the harshest way he could.

He sighed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you the truth is…" I cut him off.

"The truth is you can make out with me, and try to have sex with me, but when it comes down to having feelings for me, I'm worthless, I'm nothing." I hissed at him.

His eyes became cold. "If you would let me finish instead of just cutting me off you would hear what I have to say." He said to me, his tone sounding mad and a bit hurt.

"Haven't you said enough today." I hissed.

He looked pissed off and I was somewhat glad, if I could make him feel as hurt as I am right now I would have.

"You didn't let me finish, I was trying to say that I didn't mean what I said, Toph gets under my skin some time, the Truth is I think you very beautiful, and I do like you, if you even care, but it turns out you don't so here I got this for you to say I was sorry." He yelled throwing a stuffed white lion at me, and storming out my bedroom slamming the door shut behind him.

I sat up and looked at the beautiful with stuff lion that was laying in my lap, more tears began to fall out of my eyes, as I thought about just how much of a jerk I had been to him, and I felt, like I should go an apologize to him, I jumped off my bed, and wiped my face from where I had been crying and raced out my door.

I saw Zuko open his door, and slammed it shut, I could hear yelling and it sounded like he was hitting something, I ran down to his door and stopped in front of it I hesitated before opening it, but I did anyways, I softly shut the door behind me as I watched Zuko punch his was, and by the looks of it, he was hitting it harder with every blow, I stood there for a while watching him, till I saw his hand start to bleed, I thought by than he would have stopped, but he didn't, I finally ran over to him and touched his arm gentle, He growled and got ready to strike the unwanted guest, but he stopped when he saw it was me. "What do you want?" He asked me as he began to punch his wall once again, more blood began to drizzle from his knuckles.

"I came to apologize…" I began but stopped when I saw him hit the wall harder. "Stop I said grabbing his hand that was going in for another swing at the wall.

He looked at me. "What are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"I'm stopping you from hurting you hand anymore." I said as I touched his cuts on the hand I was holding, he hissed in pain. "I'm sorry." I said seeing that it caused him pain.

I brought him over to his bed and sat him down on it. "Do you have a First Aid kit?" I asked him.

He nodded at me.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Bathroom." He replied shortly.

I walked into his bathroom, and came out with the First Aid kit. I began to pull out the stuff that was inside of it the disinfected spray and I sprayed the cuts on both his knuckles.

He grunted in pain from the sting it left.

"I'm sorry." I said again, as I began to wrap his left hand with one of the bandage in the first aid kit. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and made you mad." I said as I continue to wrap his hand.

"I'm sorry I said what I said, I didn't mean to make you cry, and Toph was all on my case today because I kept on talking about you ever chance I got today." He said to me, as I wrapped his hand.

I grabbed his other hand and gentle place his left hand in his lap, I began to wrap his right hand, as gentle as I could, so it wouldn't cause him anymore pain. "Really." I asked a small smile on my face.

He blushed a bit. "Yeah." He said his head looking at his lap.

I finished wrapping his right hand, and placed it on his lap as softly, as I did his other hand, I then took his chin and made him look at me. "I think that's very sweet no guy has ever talked about me all the time." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well your beautiful Katara and any guy would be lucky if you liked them, because you're a wonderful person, I can already tell this, and I only met you two days ago." He said to me.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Katara." He said his voice soft.

"Yeah." I said my blue eyes never leaving his topaz ones.

"I like you Katara I really do like you, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said looking me in the eyes.

We sat like that are eyes locked on one another, for a good ten minutes, before I placed my hand on his cheek, he brought his newly wrapped hand and laid it on top of mine, I slowly and gentle place my lips to his, as I felt his hand leave mine, and wrap around my waist and kissed me back as passionately as he could, I felt completely happy, for once in my life, and then that happiness ended, "What the hell is going on in here!" I heard Sokka yell.

Me and Zuko broke apart, both staring at Sokka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you think.**

**Should Sokka let it slide,**

**Should he get mad at Zuko**

**Do you think Zuko and Katara should be together now**

**Or Idk u tell me**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Review please bye…**


	5. Chapter 5 Together

_**AN/ Hey it's been awhile sorry my momma being a computer hog, well I'm not gonna keep you from reading the story here you go.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not on Avatar The Last Airbender because if I did Zutara would have been.**_

_**Summary- Hi my name is Katara Underworld, and my life is well, honestly a living drama story, ever since I lost my mother at 11, my life hasn't been well all that good, and now that I'm moving away from New Your City and to Forks Washington to live with my older brother Sokka, life has just been getting a lot less dramatic, and a whole lot more stranger, I'm started to wonder if this was a good Idea, but every time I think of leavening he shows up… Major Zutara/ Miner Jetara**_

"_Well your beautiful Katara, and any guy would be lucky if you liked them, because you're a wonderful person, I can already tell this, and I only met you two days ago." He said to me._

_I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Katara." He said his voice soft._

"_Yeah." I said my blue eyes never leaving his topaz ones._

"_I like you Katara I really do like you, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said looking me in the eyes._

_We sat like that are eyes locked on one another, for a good ten minutes, before I placed my hand on his cheek, he brought his newly wrapped hand and laid it on top of mine, I slowly and gentle place my lips to his, as I felt his hand leave mine, and wrap around my waist and kissed me back as passionately as he could, I felt completely happy, for once in my life, and then that happiness ended, "What the hell is going on in here!" I heard Sokka yell._

_Me and Zuko broke apart, both staring at Sokka_.

**A Zutara Story.**

**Chapter 5 Together**

* * *

><p>Me and Zuko broke apart as fast as we could, and looked at my older brother he seemed pissed, more pissed than I have ever seen him.<p>

"Zuko what in God's name, are you fucking doing with my sister!" My brother yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sokka we were, I was, I mean we, no I mean she, no I mean, ummmm." Zuko said trying to make a reason, but couldn't make up anything to explain what we were doing.

"What are you doing with her?" Sokka yelled.

"We were well kissing." Zuko said.

"Why?" Sokka asked in a loud yell.

"Well…" Zuko began but I cut him off.

"Because I kissed him, Sokka, I wrapped up his hands which were bleeding from him punching his wall, and then I kissed him." I said to my older brother.

Sokka looked at me. "Come on Katara." He said grabbing my arm.

"No." I said jerking my arm away from him. "I'm staying in here with Zuko." I said to my brother.

"Katara, Zuko is my best friend but he's not the best person to date, and I honestly don't want you dating him." Sokka said as calm as he possibly could, but you could still hear the rage in his voice ready to lash out at any given time.

I looked at my brother, and then at Zuko, Zuko was sitting on his bed his eyes staring into mine, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I snapped my head back to my brother's face. "Sokka, I don't care you can't tell me who I can, and cannot date, I mean I like Zuko, and he likes me." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Katara you're not dating him, not now not every you are not allowed!" Sokka yelled at me and in a outrage slapped me across the face, which started to bring tears to my eyes.

I fought back my tears, Sokka has never yelled at me like this before, never laid a hand on me, never not in a million years, and he has never yelled at me like this, with this much rage and anger in his voice, it was a bit frightening.

"Sokka.." I began, but Zuko cut me off and was at my side.

Zuko grabbed my hand and pulled me to where I was facing him; he moved his hand to my face and touched the place where Sokka slapped me. "Sokka that was way out of line, just because you're angry at me does not mean you should lay a hand on Katara, I know you are over protective, and I know I've dated a lot of girls, not to say I've hurt a lot of girls, but I really do like Katara two days ago when my eyes saw her, something has been going through me, and I feel happy when I'm with her, and your sister likes me." He said his voice was building in rage. "And you go and fucking hit your little sister because you don't want her with me, is that really going to get you what you want, by slapping her, you would never lay a hand on Suki, is your sister any different!" Zuko was yelling by the time he was done.

Sokka opened his mouth closed it and opened it once more only to close it again as he was not able to say anything after he saw the hand print on my face, his hand print, he turned and looked at me. "Katara I'm so, so, so ,so Sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I don't know what came over me I'm sorry Katara I'm so sorry, you know I would never hit you look to make it up to you, you can date Zuko I don't care I'm just so disappointed in myself, and I'm truly sorry, and Zuko your right I would never do that to Suki out of rage, Katara I am as truly as I can be sorry." He said trying to pull me into a hug, but Zuko growled a low growl out of protection.

Sokka looked at Zuko, who was gripping my hand, I pulled my hand away from Zuko, who looked at me, I than walked over to my brother, and punched him in the face. "Now were even." I said hugging him, he hugged me back. "I'm sorry." he said once again.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I sat outside with Zuko on the swings, we were talking about stuff, just random stuff.<p>

"Zuko." I said looking at him.

"Yeah." He said looking back at me.

"What did you mean when you said you have hurt a lot of girls?" I asked him.

"Oh um.. Nothing." He said to me.

"Zuko I have a right to know." I said.

He looked at me for a while before he began to talk. "Your right you do have a right to know." He said, in a shaky voice.

"So you're going to tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah, like you said you have a right to know."

"Well I've dated a lot of girls, and the girls I've dated I only used for sex, I would date them for as long as I needed and then I would get what I wanted, and leave them without even looking back." Zuko said to me I looked at him, and though back on what happen yesterday.

"So yesterday was nothing to you, that kiss was nothing to you?" I asked him.

"No, no, that kiss was amazing I never felt anything like it Katara."

"But how do I know if you are telling the truth?" I question.

"Because Katara that day when my eyes fell on yours, I fell in love with you Katara, I never felt this way at all not with any other girl I've dated." He said and I smiled.

"Katara you must know, I have never been in a long term relationship but I will try with you." He said.

"Okay Zuko I'll give u a chance." I said.

He smiled at me, than leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek before getting off the swing and grabbing my hand.

I laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah they are together**

**Sorry its been so long**

**Review please**

**Bye, Bye**


End file.
